Right Before I Open My Eyes
by Of Roses and Lilies
Summary: "Then I see it,see everything. Her pale deathly white hand reaching in to the bowl Her fingers twitching like a dying spider .Searching until she finds the name she wants,The person she wants to condem, Me" Just a hunger games story I wrote for a school project, about Prim right before her death. Very angsty, I've warned you.


**Author's Note: No sorry, no, just no, even though I really wish it were true, it's not, it's just not, I am not the amazing brilliant Suzanne Collins. However I am trying to write a good fan fiction as well as my thirteen year old self can so don't I get points for that? Anyway thanks so much to anyone who bothered reading and reviewing! Please give me as much constructive criticism possible so I can only improve my writing , so that mean REVIEWING! **

* * *

_Right Before I Open My Eyes_

I look down, onto a meadow

Bright flowers, red, blue and yellow, primroses and katniss

Never ending happiness, a perfect world,

Everything I've ever yearned for

Here

The light fades, as if it were a candle

Slowly being doused

It's pitch black

No, not black,

There's a light getting brighter, brighter, brighter

I'm in the sea, in the storm

The water rumbles, roars, rages,

Penance, Penance, Penance, It says

Pay for what you have done

I'm frozen silent, Maybe I should pay

Pay for what I did to her

Just stop trying, just leave

The arms of the sea drag me down, pull with all their might

I can't hold on, I'm drowning

Sinking, Flailing,

Wait, no, I see the light again

But brighter, hotter, searing

Then she comes, with a smile on her face

A look of pure Joy

It was like a slap in the face

Is she happy? Happy I'll be gone,

That I'm getting what I deserve?

That I'm finally paying for what I did?

Letting her take my place, not being brave, abandoning her to the Capitol?

But I'm wrong though, so wrong

Katniss hold her hands, first the right then the left

And I take them, relived

She pulls and I think safe, finally safe

Safe, in the horror of the nightmare

Then I see it,see everything

Her pale deathly white hand reaching in to the bowl

Her fingers twitching like a dying spider

Searching until she finds the name she wants,

The person she wants to condemn,

Me

She plucks out the white slip

My death sentence

She raises the name to eye level

Everyone falls silent, most fear, some dread, others anticipation,

Ignorant of the lives at stake, or too selfish to care

Only interested in winning their precious bets

'Primrose Everdeen' She announces

The name rings, echoes, constantly thrashing inside my head

Never before had I thought my name would fill me with such pounding fear, terror

I'm frozen not only with fear, I realize but shock, disbelief, numbness

But I move, walk forward, one foot in front of the other

One step, two steps, three, four

Then they shake, I promised I wouldn't show I was scared

That I'd keep in all in

That I'd be brave, like Katniss,

But my legs shake, as I comprehend that I walk to my death

"I volunteer" someone yells, upon seeing my fear

Without turning around I know who it is

"I volunteer as tribute"

I know what I just condemned my sister too,

I know because I wasn't brave, or strong,

Nothing like Katniss

Penance, they chant, Penance

Pay for what you have done

I feel it all, the panic

The confusion

The look of the lost without hope

The same look on my face, on Gale's, on mom's

On Katniss

And worst of all, the silence that comes from knowing what I've done,

The vast darkness of being alone

Knowing that it's all my fault

The guilt

"Katniss I'm sorry"

I open my eyes, to see the fire, to see the pain,

To feel the searing heat engulf me drown me

To stare into the eyes of Katniss, still trying to save me

Always trying to save me

But no Katniss, you can't help me this time

I open my eyes, to see my end

* * *

**Rember that life binding promise you made to review, right when you clicked on this story. You don't rember? Really? Well maybe you should review anyway. Just in case. Y'know to make sure Peacekeepers don't come after you (;**


End file.
